


How to Safe His Life

by Carrie_Whithouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Cage, Post-Hell, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Sam Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Season/Series 07, Taking Care Of Sam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_Whithouse/pseuds/Carrie_Whithouse
Summary: Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.Sam non sarebbe stato certo a posto una volta uscito dalla gabbia, non poteva tornare ad essere quello di prima. Sam. Sammy...Il modo in cui Dean si prenderà sempre cura di Sam e l'amore incondizionato che prova per lui mi hanno ispirato a scrivere questa one shot.PTSD per Sam e un sacco di ansia per dean.





	

We fix it, Sammy

 

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

Morte lo aveva avvertito che ci sarebbero potuti essere effetti collaterali, e prima ancora lo aveva avvisato Castiel, ma lui non aveva voluto ascoltare, troppo occupato a ricevere indietro il suo Sammy sano (sufficentemente) e salvo.

Morte gli aveva aperto una 'porta' per l'inferno, poi sarebbe toccato a Dean trovare la gabbia di Lucifero e portare Sam fuori di quel posto per dopo assicurarsi di non lasciarlo andare più. Castiel dal canto suo, gli aveva offerto protezione, incidendogli degli aggiuntivi simboli enochiani sulle costole per assicurargli un cammino sicuro fino alla gabbia senza alcun incidente di percorso.

Non appena varcate le porte infernali, la prima cosa che riuscì a percepire fu l'odore di carne bruciata e putrefazione, poi sentì le grida. Agghiaccianti come la prima volta che le aveva sentite in quei dieci anni in cui aveva torturato all'inferno. Man mano che procedeva, si accorse di essere osservato: molti demoni lo guardavano da lontano, alcuni salutandolo con la mano, altri semplicemente sorridevano. Nessuno di loro si avvicinò però, Dean ringraziò mentalmente Cas per le incisioni enochiane.

Ci vollero ore prima che Dean fu finalmente dinanzi la gabbia. A quel punto dell'inferno il freddo era molto intenso e poteva sentire benissimo il modo in cui tutto il suo corpo tremava; non volle nemmeno pensare a cosa aveva provato Sam in tutto quel tempo in cui era stato “rinchiuso”: se lui stava già male al solo trovarsi al cospetto della gabbia di Lucifero, inorridiva al pensiero di quello che il suo fratellino stava provando dentro di essa.

Un grido più forte degli altri attirò la sua attenzione di nuovo verso quell'immensa struttura. Percorse i pochi scalini che gli avrebbero permesso di poter tenere di nuovo il suo fratellino tra le sue braccia prima di rendersi conto che non sapeva come avrebbe potuto aprire la gabbia per poter entrarci e riprendersi quello che era effettivamente suo. Non fece in tempo nemmeno a toccare l'entrata della gabbia che quella si aprì da sola, lasciandolo stordito e confuso.

 

“In cerca di risposte? Oppure è qualcos'altro che desideri?”

 

Dean si trovò impreparato davanti a quello che vide. Lucifero indossava il suo volto ed accanto a lui, o per meglio dire, sotto di lui, indifeso, si trovava Sam, l'unica cosa che lo faceva stare eretto era il fatto che Dean -Lucifero- teneva i suoi capelli tra le dita, esponendolo e rendendolo vulnerabile. L'unica persona al mondo che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere soffrire, ora era deturpata, piena di contusioni e altrettanti tagli.

Le palpebre del suo fratellino erano cucite tra loro, isolandolo da ciò che lo circondava e rendendolo, così, cieco e ancor di più vulnerabile alle minacce angeliche con cui aveva dovuto convivere per non si sa quanti secoli.

 

“A corto di parole, Winchester? Dai Sammy, perchè non saluti il tuo caro fratellone? E' venuto qui solo per vedere te!”

 

Sam esitò un attimo, non sapendo se era un' altra allucinazione creata dalla sua immaginazione (o dal suo carceriere) oppure se era finalmente arrivato il suo fratellone a salvarlo. Siceramente sperava la prima; non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare il fatto che Dean fosse bloccato all'inferno di nuovo a subire tutto ciò che il diavolo avrebbe potuto fargli.

Uno strattone più forte degli altri gli fece decidere che era meglio obbedire al volere di Lucifero e salutare suo fratello anche se era probabilmente solo uno scherzo della sua mente.

 

“Hey Dean” disse con una voce così stanca e roca che per un attimo a Dean sembrò il suo cuore si fosse spezzato in mille parti.

 

Ingoiando il groppo che aveva in gola, Dean si decise a rispondegli.

 

“Hey Sammy... Sono venuto per tirarti fuori di qui e giuro che non ti lascerò più andare, va bene fratelino?” Disse cercando di usare il tono più gentile che riuscisse a esprimere in quel momento.

 

“Awww. Ma che scena straziante, vero Sammy?” Lucifero agitò una mano in direzione di Sam, facendolo gridare di dolore.

 

“No-no-no... SMETTILA BASTARDO! Ascoltami, Sammy. Andrà tutto bene - starai bene, okay?” Dean cercò speranzoso di farsi capire dal suo fratellino in mezzo a tutte quelle grida di dolore che uscivano da lui medesimo.

 

“Lascialo stare... Per favore” chiese supplichevole al diavolo.

 

“Va bene” rispose semplicemente Lucifero.

 

“Va bene?” chiese incerto e sorpreso il giovane cacciatore.

 

“Si, va bene. Sai, negli ultimi tempi Sam è diventato così noioso. Non è divertente come all'inizio, non cerca nemmeno più di combattere... a volte geme oppure cerca di trattenersi dal gridare... ma non è più divertente come all'inizio. Se tu riesci a portarlo fuori indenne da qui, allora te lo potrai tenere” disse come fosse un oggetto “ma se invece non ce la fai... allora rimarrete entrambi qui con me” continuò con un ghigno agghiacciante in volto.

 

Naturalmente Lucifero non guarì le ferite di Sam, ma il fatto che avesse dato una possibiltà a loro due fece irradere una nuova luce di speranza in Dean.

A entrambi i ragazzi sembrava non fosse vero ciò che stava succedendo. A Dean perchè era troppo impegnato ad assicurarsi che il suo fratellino non morisse dissanguato, a Sam perchè Lucifero gli aveva fatto credere così tante volte di poter fuggire che ormai pensava fosse tutta una terribile allucinazione.

Ma quando Dean fece il primo passo fuori dalla gabbia, trascinando Sam accanto a lui mezzo svenuto, sentì un grido terribile molto vicino a lui. Infatti Sam aveva probabilmente tutte le ossa spezzate o incrinate - e il fatto che Dean avesse le mani sulle sue costole (alcune che fuoriuscivano dalla pelle) e che lo stesse trascinando su un terreno ghiacciato, pieno di ossa accuminate che gli recidevano la pelle- di certo non migliorava la situazione. Dean si piegò a terra e prese suo fratello in braccio, come un uomo che porta nella loro nuova casa sua moglie, pensò sarcastico come suo solito. In questo modo si ridussero notevolmente le grida di Sam, ma il sangue continuava a fuoriuscire dalle ferite e lui doveva assolutamente sbrigarsi ad uscire di li e raggiungere subito Bobby per poter almeno provare a salvare il suo fartellino, magari con l'aiuto prezioso di Castiel.

Ci mise più tempo ad uscire che ad entrare, ma almeno alla fine ci riuscì e guardò soddisfatto in basso verso suo fratello che non aveva ancora deciso a proferire parola. Dean corrucciò le sopracciglia e fece una smorfia di disgusto notando come il sangue che ancora fuoriusciva dalle ferite brillava macralmente alla luce del sole.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Raggiunsero la casa di Bobby che stava già calando il sole e la luce se ne andava via con esso. Dean era riuscito ad avvisarlo di tutto ciò ch'era successo tramite una telefonata mentre stava guidando, giusto per prepararlo nel caso non sapesse cosa aspettarsi.

Li accolse con un sorriso che subito però si trasformò in orrore guardando quello che restava di Sam.

Dean e Bobby si scambiarono un solo sguardo veloce prima di mettersi in azione sapendo esattamente cosa avrebbero dovuto fare. Per prima cosa disinfettarono con acqua santa e poi con un disinfettante apposito tutte le sue ferite per poi ricucirgliele ed infine, iniettargli un antibiotico e metterlo nel suo letto, aspettando solo il suo risveglio per poter capire le sue condizioni reali.

Dean sapeva che sarebbe stato male e aveva provato a parlarne con Bobby per capire cosa fare per aiutarlo, arrivando a nessuna conclusione.

Aveva provato ad immaginare come doveva essere stato per lui nella gabbia e di sicuro sapeva che ci era stato dentro per molto, troppo tempo. Troppo per non lasciare danni indelebili. Al coltempo, però, aveva pensato che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata meglio di saperlo marcire all'inferno nelle mani di quello psicopatico di Lucifero.

Non appena fu sveglio, Dean e Bobby capirono che c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui. Continuava a guardare un punto indistinto sul soffitto e il suo corpo era scosso da brividi, che in alcuni momenti si trasformavano in convulsioni se non erano gestiti accuratamente.

Dean provò a prendersi cura di Sam, ci provò davvero, non poteva essergli accanto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, ma ci provava lasciandolo solo per pochi minuti che includevano una veloce gita al bagno ed un pranzo frettoloso.

In una di quelle rare occasioni in cui Dean non era al capezzale di suo fratello, Sam iniziò a peggiorare: ciò che vedeva intorno a se non erano altro che fiamme e ghiaccio che vorticavano in un doloroso spettacolo mentre sulla sua pelle non poteva sentire alcun lenzuolo, solo fuoco in superficie e ghiaccio nelle ossa.

 

Non te ne sei mai adato, Sammy... Sei ancora qui, con me, nella gabbia e non te ne andrai mai.

 

Fu la frase sussurrata che riuscì a sentire Sam prima che il dolore riempisse ogni centimetro della sua pelle, ogni meandro della sua mente, ogni ricordo che gli era ancora rimasto nonostante le torture.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Sam si sentiva galleggiare. Da qualche parte del profondo sapeva che era probabilmente solo un'illusione, ma si lasciò tenere tra le calde braccia del nulla, cercando di godersi quel poco di pace che gli era stato concesso.

Davanti a se vide una luce blu e cercò di raggiungerla. Era così bella, così splendente, era così... dolorosa.

Sam si contorse tra le braccia che sentiva lo bruciavano, gridando straziato dal puro dolore.

 

“Dannazione, Dean! Tienigli le braccia ferme!”

 

“Sì, scusa” rispose riprendendo il controllo, Dean.

 

Dean afferrò le braccia di Sam unendole ai suoi fianchi cercando di fare in modo di non arrecare al suo fratellino dolore aggiunto a quello che già provava.

 

“Resisti, Sammy” mormorò tra i denti.

 

Man mano che la droga che gli avevano somministrato faceva effetto, fu più facile per Dean tenere il suo piccolo, grande fratellino sotto controllo.

Le pupille di Sam si allargarono ancora di più di quello che erano di solito, rendendo il suo sguardo più sfocato e distante da loro.

 

“Dean” un piccolo gemito fece voltare entrambi gli uomini.

 

Sam stava guardando, con sguardo vacuo, dritto verso Dean, sembrando più lucido di tutti gli altri giorni in cui era rimasto a casa di Bobby da quando era uscito dall'inferno.

 

“Dopo questo basta droghe, okay?”disse liberando qualche lacrima repressa troppo a lungo, Dean.

 

“Okay”rispose allo stesso modo Bobby.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Dopo quell'episodio le cose sembrarono migliorare, se così lo si voleva definire. Sam riusciva a passare più tempo coerente con il mondo reale e ad intrattenere conversazioni con Dean, ma lui soltanto; se qualcun altro o solamente Bobby, provava a parlargli, Sam si trasformava in un automa e fissava il vuoto davanti a se finchè Dean lo supplicava di tornare alla realtà, e così faceva.

 

Sam non si fidava mai di Bobby. Si sedeva sempre vicino a Dean, cosce che si toccavano tra loro per fargli sentire la consistenza reale del suo fratellone, ma mai vicino al loro padre surrogato.

Non gli parlava nemmeno, non che gli avesse fatto qualcosa di male, ma semplicemente non riusciva ad affidarsi alle sue cure: ogni tazza di caffè che gli porgeva, ogni dannato panino che gli faceva, Sam lo rifiutava. Rispondeva ogni volta: “non voglio dormire”.

Non che Bobby lo drogasse, ma nei giorni in cui era inconscio, aveva probabilmente percepito il fatto che fosse sempre la mano callosa di bobby a cercare la vena che sarebbe poi servita ad iniettargli il calmante.

 

\- - - -

 

Sam non dormiva ormai da cinque giorni e la sua famiglia era preoccupata. Rifiutava qualsiasi pasto e se Bobby gli poratava l'acqua, rifiutava anche quella.

 

“Dean” gli disse un giorno Bobby in privato “ Non può continuare così, deve dormire”

 

“Ma Bobby... Gliel'ho promesso” rispose sull'orlo del pianto Dean.

 

“Lo so, ma se si ammala poi sarà peggio”

 

Dean annuì e si rivolse a prendere la tazza di latte con l' Ambien polverizzato, tentennando all'ultimo secondo ma prendendola lo stesso.

 

“Hei Sammy” gli disse quando fu vicino “ Bevi, ti farà stare meglio”

 

Ricevette in cambio uno sguardo febbrile e delirante da Sam, che un po' confuso ma completamente fiducioso annuì e bevette tutto ciò che Dean gli porse.

Verso la fine della tazza, quando Sam gli era già crollato addosso -le medicine agivano in fretta- si concesse il lusso di una lacrima per poi ricomporsi quasi immediatamente e riassumere il volto atono che si era predisposto dal ritorno di Sam.

Dean stava malissimo, ma doveva essere forte per il suo fratellino.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Una notte, svegliatosi da un incubo con un grido strozzato in gola, Sam si mise a piangere, ignaro che accanto a lui c' erano Dean e Bobby.

 

“Risolveremo anche questo, Sammy” Sam sentì la voce di suo fratello consolarlo, ma la sua voce era troppo distante e confusa, e con questo pensiero Sam si assopì di nuovo, per una volta facendo un sonno senza sogni.

Bobby guardava i suoi ragazzi, a poca distanza da lui, nella scena più dolce e straziante che avesse mai visto.

Una lacrima scivolò giù per il suo viso ascoltando le parole che Dean stava dicendo a Sam:

 

Risolveremo anche questo Sammy.


End file.
